Follow the Yellow Grass Road
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: Hermione and Ginny get swept of to the land of OZ....were various Harry Potter characters appear in stupid places. r/r
1. Over the rainbow and into the land of In...

Narrator: Ok, well it seems um, I'm the um new narrator and I um, dun know what to do..  
  
LilExile: Fool! You're supposed to talk about the story. This guy you picked really bites!  
  
LilRebel: Don't blame it on ME, You're always blaming everything on me *fake sniffle*  
  
LilExile: *rolls eyes and throws an apple at Narrator* try again!  
  
LilRebel: *throws a grape at him and it hits him in the eye* yea!  
  
LilExile: a grape?  
  
LilRebel: yes, a grape  
  
Narrator: *looking scared, turns back to audience looking at them through one eye* well, um.....*runs*  
  
*^*v*^*~T~*^*v*^*  
  
Hermione sat down with Ginny in the compartment.  
  
"Where are they? The trains about to le-" she was cut off when the train started off with a loud screech. "Correction, the train is leaving and I still haven't seen them."  
  
Ginny shrugged eating a chocolate frog. "They're probably off causing some trouble with Fred and George again."  
  
Hermione sat back frowning. "I suppose" Ginny glanced at her.  
  
"Aw perk up Herm! Acunapotato"  
  
"Um Gin, is acunamatata and I knew I shouldn't have let you watch The Lion King with my little cousin."  
  
"Whatever" She tossed Hermione a chocolate frog. Hermione caught it and ripped it open catching the frog before it was able to jump out the window. "Come on Herm, it's not like, a twister was hitting of anything."  
  
Just then the train jerked sharply and the lights faltered. The compartment door slammed and the train rocked and jerked like something was ramming into the sides. Hermione and Ginny screamed clinging to each other as the Compartment came apart from the train and was lifted up and started to spin around. Hermione and Ginny chanced a glance out the window and saw smoky figures swimming around them. A witch...er wizard in a dress, on a broomstick cackling. And someone who looked like Pansy Parkins riding on a flying bicycle.  
  
"Hey that looks like the one my dad enchanted," Ginny said perking up.  
  
"Shhh, ur ruining the surprised and shocking feeling of the scene."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." They went back to gapping. Suddenly the compartment seemed to fall dropping quickly then fell with a sharp thud. They got out of the compartment and looked around they were in a village square with little flowery house thingys. "Hey isn't this like that other movie the Lizard of OD."  
  
"Wizard of OZ, Gin. Wizard of OZ"  
  
"Whatever. Hey look." Ginny pointed to a pair of legs with pink and black (we know not the right colors, but who cares) stockings and sparkling red shoes. "Wow"  
  
Hermione moved towards them when all of the sudden the doors on the house thingys open and little men and women who all looked kind like Professor Flitwick (it's our fic, leave us alone). They gasped. "You've killed the Wicked Malfoy of the West!" They started to do the little dancing thing around them singing that annoying song.  
  
"Hermione, I'm scared."  
  
"Me too Ginny, me too."  
  
"We killed Malfoy!" they looked at each other then shouted YAY and started dancing to.  
  
Just then they noticed a purple bubble floating towards them. They watched as the bubble formed into..Mrs. Norris!  
  
(to beat of Meow Mix song) "Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow"  
  
"Ok huh?" Hermione said looking confused.  
  
"Meow meow meow."  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Ginny shouted and suddenly another bubble came and turned into..Professor McGonagall only she was in a big puffy dress (shiver).  
  
"Mrs. Norris, didn't I tell you to stop aparbubbling! Go on, shoe, scat!" Mrs. Norris ran off and Professor McGonagall turned to Ginny and Hermione. "I am Minerva, the good witch of the North."  
  
"Ah..hi?" Ginny said backing away. (Probably from the evil dress but anyway...)  
  
"Are you going to tell us how to get home?" Hermione asked hopefully but before the witch of the north could answer they heard cackling and looked up to see Snape on a broomstick in a black dress that under they could see his heart patterned underwear. They snickered.  
  
"You have killed my sis- er brother! And I shall get the pretty shoes!" Evil laugh. Her went for the shoes but they suddenly poofed and Draco's feet shriveled a rolled up (more than they already were of course) "WHAT! Where did they go?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet and started to whistle innocently. But Professor McGonagall spoke. "She now has them and you can not take them from her. SO HA!"  
  
Snape growled. "I'll get you Hermione! And your little dog to!"  
  
Ginny glared "HEY!" Snape flew away singing Who let the dogs out. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"You must go to see the Wizard."  
  
"Will he take us home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe, or he'll give you the 5.50 for a cab. Just follow the yellow grass road."  
  
"What happened to the yellow brick road?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"It kept getting stained by flying monkey poo. And when we took the bricks away the grass was all yellow and dead already so," she shrugged.  
  
Hermione sighed and started of on the trail of yellow grass. "Come on Toto"  
  
"I'm not Toto damn it!"  
  
"Well fine, if you want to stay here." Ginny looked at the little people all around her grinning evilly and ran after Hermione yelping. 


	2. evil eyes, pixies, and furry pajams

*Scene opens showing LilExile and LilRebel beside a beaten narrator who is chained to the chair*  
  
LilExile: Sorry it took us so long.  
  
LilRebel: yea we had to track down HIM *pokes the scared narrator* Now start narrating! Or else. *brandishes a softball bat*  
  
Narrator: *hurriedly* and now back to the perfect, great, amazing fic by The Trouble Twinz.  
  
LilExile: much better  
  
  
  
*^*v*^*~T~*^*v*^*  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked steadily down the yellow grass road (not singing, just looking a bit wierded out.) Suddenly Ginny stopped.  
  
"Hey look the scarecrow." Ginny said pointing.  
  
They walked over to the scarecrow who had his back to them. "Excuse me." The scarecrow turned around and it was Ron!  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here, and why are you in that stupid costume." Hermione asked laughing.  
  
Ron glared at her. "I'm the scarecrow I'm suppose to be here."  
  
"I'm SURE you'll scare lots of things in that outfit." Ginny giggled. "Now let me guess, you want a brain."  
  
"I suppose, but a new broom for Quidditch would be much better, but anyway." He got up and started walking with them. Ginny kept glancing at him as if she thought he was going to attack her. (evil killer scarecrows)  
  
After a while they passed a group of tree where Harry was only all in silver. He looked up at them. "Hello."  
  
"Hey, you're not suppose to be able to move..or speak well," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"So," Harry said. "Toto's not suppose to talk at all."  
  
"I'M NOT TOTO!!!!" Ginny screamed and gave Harry the "evil eye of doom" which got him moving REALLY fast.  
  
"So you guys are going to the wizard. I suppose I'll come to."  
  
"For what," Hermione asked.  
  
"Um." he glanced at Ginny. "Anti-evil eye cream." He gave Ginny a cheesy smile, scared and they started of down the road again.  
  
Suddenly the road.er grass got gloomier and dark scary (not really) trees sprouted up and suddenly they were attacked by flying..pixies?  
  
"Where are the monkeys?" Hermione asked as one Fairy pulled at her hair.  
  
"They got a trip to the Bahamas and I life time supply of bananas." Ron said flicking a pixie away. "Lucky bunch of..."  
  
"You wanted to go to the Bahamas" Ginny asked as they started walking again.  
  
"No! I wanted the bananas." Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed.  
  
After a while they cleared the trees and the pixies left them alone cuz they weren't really responding. (stupid pixie thing-a-majigies). The forest continued on but not so dark and just when they thought..well I don't know what they thought, but I doubt they were expecting Neville to jump out in fuzzy lion pajamas. Ginny and Hermione kept their composure for a moment then fell over laughing.  
  
"I'm not THAT funny," Neville fumed scuffing the toe of his fuzzy slippers on the ground. "Cut it out, ok! Gosh. I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait, wait," Hermione said through giggles. "Don't you want to come to the wizard to get some courage?"  
  
"Courage! What do I want that for?! What I want is a decent costume. What evil person came up with this?" (Everyone looks at the TTs who shrug, then turn back)  
  
"I guess he could help you with that," Ron said trying not to laugh.  
  
So they started off again, Ginny and Hermione scared, Ron humming, Harry sullen and Neville...fuzzy. 


End file.
